TURMOIL'S REVENGE
by ulyferal
Summary: Revenge is sweet and she has been waiting to mete it out to a certain treacherous tomcat for some time. Now he was in her paws and she would make him pay for her humiliation.


**TURMOIL'S REVENGE**

**Chapter 1: The Plan**

Sharp eyes watched from an outpost on a tall building not far from the tech district. The plan was to cause a suitable distraction to make a certain pair of vigilantes appear. The watcher spoke softly in her hands-free mike.

"Am in position, commence operation," she said softly, her eyes staring through her high powered binoculars. She wore all black, even to her helmet, making her invisible against the night shrouded rooftop.

"Roger!" A voice answered softly. Moments later an explosion lit up the night only a block from the watcher's position.

Alarms filled the air but the watcher never stirred from her post. About ten minutes later, sirens added to the noise of people screaming and the roar and smell of something burning as the fire department and Enforcers arrived on the scene. They were greeted by the sight of a six story skeleton of a building, that was under construction, now burning and tossing parts of itself to the crowd below that had gathered to watch but were now scattering like frightened chickens.

As the fire department got in position then began to pour water and fire retardant chemicals on the blaze, the fire chief watched as one side of the building begin to collapse with the rest threatening to follow. Another high rise next door was now endangered and was presently being evacuated by the Enforcers. The chief exhorted his crews to pour more water on the still standing side, hoping to avert disaster. He also had hoses firing water on the threatened building to prevent sparks from lighting it on fire as well.

Commander Feral arrived on scene, getting into the thick of things as he directed the evacuation of the area and the threatened building. Eyeing the burning construction site, he worried they might run out of time to get everyone to safety before it collapsed.

At that moment, a familiar sound roared over the noise of the fire...the SWAT Kats had arrived. The darkness nearly hid it until the flames highlighted its form as it deliberately hovered very closer over the burning building. As soon as the jet came to a halt, fire licked its underside but it didn't move as a special style device dropped down from beneath the jet and began spraying a thick foam over the area. It was their most effective weapon, smothering the fire nearly instantly.

With a ragged cheer, the firekats were able to focus on putting out any hot spots and continue keeping the nearby buildings from harm as the skeleton could still come down. That still concerned Feral and the Fire Chief as they watched worriedly.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Razor saw the danger as well. "T-Bone, we need to push that still standing section over to the center before it can fall onto the building next door."

"Roger." T-Bone moved the jet with jets of air to move it until it was on the leaning skeleton. "We're in position, buddy, how do you want to do this?"

"I'm going to fire the laser at that middle section just hold the jet steady," Razor ordered, dropping the laser and taking aim. A bright blast shot forth and cut the still solid section of the building. For a moment nothing seemed to happen then like a slow falling tree, the section fell backward and crashed into the foam covered heart of the building site.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Feral shook his head but the Fire Chief was more relieved than angry. "Fantastic shooting and just what we needed. Now there's no more danger to the surrounding area."

The Chief Enforcer scowled but said nothing and stalked away. Though he was grateful to the pair for putting the fire out quickly, what they did next should have been coordinated with the Fire Chief and himself before they just went ahead and did it. From their position overhead, there was no way for the irresponsible pair to know if anyone was in the firing line. In typical fashion, they just went ahead and did what they wanted anyway and, again, they were uncannily lucky. That luck could fail them and he would be left with the aftermath, and it was that behavior that made him most irritated and angry.

As he roared orders to keep the spectators back, he also had officers go through the crowds trying to determine if anyone had seen anything that might explain how the fire started. There had been a report of an explosion but until the building was declared safe to enter, they would have to wait to find out if that was true or not then figure out whether it had been deliberate or accidental.

Looking around, he realized the SWAT Kats hadn't left the scene yet. As he was out to order them off, his eyes caught the glint of a missile hurtling toward the Turbokat. Though he shouted at dispatch to give him an open frequency, he knew he would be too late.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Some minutes before...**

"Great shot, buddy, that took the threat out it. Now the fire department can finish up," the pilot congratulated his partner. "So should we stay or go?"

"No, over the radio, I heard someone had reported an explosion just before the fire. We should stand by and be sure things are safe," Razor said, concerned.

"Humph, that's all we need is an arsonist," his partner grumbled.

"Well, we don't know that yet, buddy. There's...evasive Alpha 4!" Razor barked, interrupting himself as his eyes had caught something streaking toward them on his scanner.

Without asking why, T-Bone responded instantly, shooting a blast of air downward to shoot the Turbokat upward just fast enough to allow the missile to skim their belly and strike a water tower on a building a mile away. Water cascaded to the street below but the force of it was blunted by numerous balconies and store canopies it struck on its way to the sidewalk turning it into less of a threat, sort of like a heavy down pour of rain. Though the water towers debris was more of a threat but, fortunately, no one was below to be hit.

Feral had been in the way but had ducked under a buildings brick overhang in time. He wasn't as concerned with the tower damage as much as he was with the origin of that missile and who had fired it.

He barked in his radio, "All units, backtrack that missile. Find the culprits...NOW!"

Above him, the occupants of the Turbokat were just as angry.

"It missed us, buddy and no one on the ground was harmed. Circle the area and let me see if I can spot where the attack had come from," Razor snarled.

"Copy that! So someone was targeting us?" T-Bone asked, not having seen the missile.

"Oh yeah, we were definitely the bullseye. Since there's no unknown craft in the area, I have to suspect the missile came from a personal rocket launcher. Triangulation says it came from the four o'clock position...one of those high rise roofs in that area."

"Now who the hell would do that?" T-Bone growled as he guided the jet in VTOL mode to glide toward the suspected area. "None of the omegas, not even Dark Kat would bother trying to fire on us from hiding, like that." His eyes stared through the canopy, trying to spot someone on the roofs.

"You're right. They're all about getting credit for their work not sneaking around," Razor agreed, pushing some buttons on his console. "Might be some gang that wants us out of the picture though I have no idea why since our focus is on the omegas," he mused, troubled.

The x-ray device smoothly appeared below the belly of the jet and began scanning the surrounding area.

"It's a possibility," T-Bone grunted, not seeing anything yet.

"You know, I'm getting a bad feeling about this...," Razor muttered, eyes on his x-ray scanner.

"Besides the obvious, what else about it is bothering you?"

"That the explosion happened to have brought us on scene."

"You're thinking it was a diversion all along for the purpose of tagging us?" T-Bone growled, not liking where this was leading.

"It just seems too much of a coincidence," his partner responded, distractedly. "Nothing so far...move us toward the west..."

"I'm sure whoever it is, they've changed position and I'm beginning to feel like a sitting duck!" His partner grumbled as he changed the jet's direction.

"Oh, I'm sure we are but..." Razor began to say when the proximity alarm wailed.

His fingers quickly flew over his weapon's console, firing a missile. "Bingo!" he snarled as his missile cancelled the one sent at them but his victory cry was cut off as he immediately detected yet another missile heading for them.

He repeated his action, taking that one out as well but wasn't fast enough to stop a third missile from a totally different direction, fired at the exact moment the explosion of the second missile distracted them for a moment.

"T-Bone, evasive Alpha 4," he shouted.

Again, the pilot sent the jet bolting upward but this time the missile managed to be close enough to cut a deep scratch along the belly making a hellacious racket as it passed. This missile struck a huge signboard on top of a high rise, sending it toward the street.

Reacting quickly, T-Bone switched from VTOL to forward motion and sent the jet flashing toward the falling sign so Razor could snag it with a net. They caught it just in time before it fell more than ten feet then carried it back to the roof. As Razor was disconnecting the line to drop the sign, at that very moment they were targeted yet again.

Unable to get out of the way, as they were still engaged in dropping the net, the missile struck their tail section. T-Bone wrestled his controls to keep the jet from crashing onto the roof with the sign or plowing into the side of the next building over, managing it just barely as he turned the nose enough to land on a lower roof that he hoped would hold the jet's weight. It was a hard, jolting, landing but the pilot made it, the jet in one piece, down and safe.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The attacked happened so fast, Feral had no time to react before the jet set down on a roof two miles from them.

"Choppers...search all roofs, spreading out from my location...snipers with rocket launchers have fired on the Turbokat and I want to find them before they start firing at someone else!" He barked.

His chopper squadron and backup, quickly did as ordered. While the air search was going on, Feral climbed into his cruiser and ordered his ground forces to search for the culprits and witnesses while he drove to the building where the SWAT Kats ended up at.

It was obvious to him now that the bombing of the high rise wasn't random. It was a setup meant to catch the SWAT Kats...but why? He couldn't come up with a viable reason but hoped those two might know.

When he finally arrived on the rooftop, he was dismayed and confused to find an empty jet, locked and secured but no sign of the SWAT Kats. This wasn't like them at all.

So where were they? Did the ones planning this attack take them? Evidence showed it was a team effort but the number involved was unknown as yet. He was left with too many questions and no answers.

His teams came back with the information that the attackers had been very careful to leave no trace of themselves except for warm spots their infrared goggles detected that showed someone had been at five rooftop locations and one on the ground.

It was the one on the ground that provided them with a surprise.

"Commander!" His radio shouted. "Feral here!"

"Sir, we've found the smaller of the two SWAT Kats. Apparently, he'd been knocked out and was waking up when we found him."

"Hold him for me," Feral ordered then jumped into his sedan and raced to the location, peeling rubber in his haste. Pulling up to the alley, he saw the SWAT Kat standing and rubbing his head, an angry and worried look on his face. There was no sign of his partner.

Screeching to a halt, he barely got the car in park before he was climbing out and hurrying to the scene.

"Report," he barked to the officer controlling the scene.

"Sir, we had two wits tell us of a dark green panel van being parked here. The driver was dressed all in black including mask. One of the wits said the masked kat was alone for some time then suddenly a group of six dressed the same way arrived, carrying something. The wit took fright and ran inside their building. We found the SWAT Kat sprawled behind that dumpster as if he'd just been tossed aside," the officer reported briskly.

Feral gave a sharp nod of his head then turned to Razor. "What happened SWAT Kat? Do you know what's going on? Who was shooting at you and why?"

"Not a clue! I think it was a trap all along but I've got no idea who's behind it but they've got T-Bone and, no, I don't know why?" Razor snarled, angry at what happened making him antsy to go looking for his partner.

For once Feral was not interested in taking the SWAT Kat in. He suspected a much larger danger had been dropped into his lap. It had to be an omega but which one?

Muttering his thoughts aloud, he said, "this doesn't feel like Dark Kat or Viper..."

Surprised, Razor eyed Feral thoughtfully. The Commander was obviously not concerned that he had a SWAT Kat in his paws. To his relief, the big tom was realizing just as he was that something big was going on but why take T-Bone and not him? Wait...!

"Commander! Is Turmoil still in jail?" Razor asked, urgently, fear riding up his spine.

Feral blinked in surprise. "As far as I know she is...why?"

His fists clenched at his side, Razor feared he knew exactly why. "Because, she swore to have revenge on him for tricking her and blowing her airship up!"

Feral pulled out his cell phone and made a quick call. Moments later he was thanking someone and flipping his phone closed, anger and annoyance on his face. "She escaped more than four days ago."

"Obviously they were reluctant to tell you," Razor said, bitterly.

The big tom nodded. "Do you have a way to track your partner?"

"Only if his helmet was left on...," Razor muttered as he raised his glovatrix and tapped into his portable computer for a moment. "...and it was removed as it shows his helmet is nearby." He raised his head and looked around.

"Here it is!" An officer announced, picking up a familiar helmet from a pile of cardboard boxes. He carried it back to them.

Razor took it and shook with anger. "She's got him and I have no idea how to find her!"

"Well it looks like plain old police work is the only way we're going to get a line on her whereabouts," Feral grunted. "What are you going to do?"

Gritting his teeth. "Find her and him before she can do him harm!" he said tightly, then stalked off to see what shape the Turbokat was in and begin his search for his partner.

Shaking his head, Feral let the tom leave. Pulling out his radio, he ordered a CSI sweep of the area, ordered his choppers to return to base, and had his ground forces continue searching for clues and interviewing everyone in the area. It was tedious but the only method they had.

The SWAT Kat could be her target but he wondered what else Turmoil had in mind now that she was free. He hated waiting to find out but knew it couldn't be helped.

For once, he actually hoped the smaller SWAT Kat would actually come through and find that she-kat before she threatened the city. If she had the size army she'd come here with before, they were screwed. She was smart and a good leader. She would have learned from her mistakes and no way would she let her guard down the way she had the first time. It had only been because T-Bone had set bombs throughout her airship they'd been able to take her the first time...this time however, she just might succeed in raping their city of its money and there would be nothing he could do to stop her.


End file.
